Sweetheart Festival
by Lucy Heartbreaker
Summary: Every year a festival called the Festival of Sweethearts is held on February 14th, couples and shy new lovers all come to celebrate the magic that is love with games and firework shows. Lucy always wanted to go, however she feels that her heart can't take the disappointment which comes with the day, especially with Natsu being so clueless. Valentine's NaLu fluff and jealousy ahoy!
1. Dissapointment

**A/N: PLEASE note that I do NOT hate Lisanna, in fact I love her character. This was just written to tickle my fancy for jealousy! Lisanna and Lucy can and will be best buds, so again if you dislike either of them please do not read.**

 **A/N 2: This isn't set in any specific timeline, just a little after Lisanna comes back from Edolas!**

 **A/N 3: I want to finish this before Valentines day, but if I can't then I dedicate this story to Valentines day! Thanks for reading and stay tuned! 3**

...

"Ahhhhh..." a familar voice called out in frustation, the sound of glasses tinking together and laughing would have made it impossible to hear in the guild that the voice was normally heard at. Lucy laid her head against the bars surface as she usually did wheneever she wanted to express her boredum, her eyes closed tightly as a look of annyoyance washed over her face. Mirajane had been standing behind the bar as per usual watching over her beloved friends, humming a gentle tune as she made the glasses sparkle.

"What's wrong, Lucy-chan?" she opened her eyes looking down to the blonde, smiling as she rose an eyebrow at her question hoping to get an answer, this resulted in a simple huff, the blonde now opening one of her own eyes and glancing up to the white haired beauty before her.

"It's just that I haven't gone on a job in forever... You know, the usual." she would then state, a weak laugh coming from her lips as she rose to sit up straight all the while speaking. She scratched her cheek gently obviously looking bothered by something while she spoke. "Ah, it's ok don't worry about me, Mira." lowering her hand she would neatly place her hands on her lap, hoping not to cause the bartender she knew well to worry.

"That's not too difficult to solve, just go on one now. There are many to chose from today!" the mage smiled brightly towards Lucy, her smile never failing to make her herself smile in return, however this time around the smile would quickly fade.

"Heh thanks for the offer Mira... But..." Lucy had began to speak, but as soon as she got to the end of her words she would stop and glance back down to the floor, behind her a familiar laugh and giggle could be heard from a mile away. Lucy wasn't sure how to put it, but lately she's been feeling... rather odd.

"But?" Mirajane quickly spoke, to bring her attention back to the conversation.

The blonde would look up quickly, a confused look on her face as if asking where they had left off. Mirajane sensed something odd, the usual Lucy that would be complaining or laughing or just being Lucy was no where to be seen today, and that concerned her.

It seemed like a minute had gone by in silence before Mira finished polishing the plates and cups and dried her hands casually, her smile never falltering as she did. Soon after however, she leaned across the bar right in front of Lucy with the most serious face filled with concern. She folded her hands together and rested her chin on them as she peered to Lucy in confusion. "What's the matter, Lucy?"

 _Wrong? Nothing was wrong..._

"Ahhh it's nothing, Mira!" she was quick to respond, her hand waving about nervously as she turned her head away laughing. Lucy kept her eyes closed as she did this, however one of the eyes would open when she heard the laughter once again.

"Tell me again, Natsu!" a higher pitched laugh would follow the huskier one, both seeming to enjoy their time.

 _Tch._

Mirajane would glance over to the laughter, recognizing them to be from the two childhood friends she had known very well. Natsu and Lisanna had been at a table together, sharing stories of their adventures and having a good time. The pink haired man mainly doing most of the talking as they shared more laughs, she seemed to like it though.

"They seem to be enjoying eachothers company, ne?" Mirajane couldn't help but comment on them, she was a sucker for romance and the whole childhood friends thing was her weakness.

"You know the Sweetheart Festival is approaching soon, I wonder if Natsu will ask her to go..."

As the laughter continued on, the sound of a bar stool could be heard scraping against the floor quickly. "I'll be heading home now, goodnight Mira." Lucy took a step down from her steat, giving the bartender a small smile before she turned on her heel and darted towards the door much to Mirajanes confusion.

"O-oh? Take care?" Mirajane would blink twice, a sweat drop rolling down her cheek as she waved alarmed to Lucy who practically flew out the door.

"Ah! Luce! Leaving so soon?" The laughs would come to a halt as Natsu noticed his friend in a rush to leave, Lisanna glancing over to the other mage as well. Lucy quickly froze in her tracks, looking down to the ground as she gave an almost unsure shrug. No response or anything, this bothered him.

"Well it's about time Happy and I head out too, right Happy?" the male would put his hands behind his head nonchalantly, smiling to his blue friend as he flew about in circles saying his signature 'aye!'.

"Aw but it was getting good, Natsu!" Lisanna would protest pouting in a childlike manner as she used to, this earned a smile from the slayer.

"Ah don't worry I'll tell you the details later, cliff hangers are great aren't they?" He snickered mischeviously, nudging the white haired gal as she giggled in response. "We'll walk with you, Lu-"

"I'll be fine." Lucy was quick to intercept, clutching her hands into fist and once again making a dash for the door until she was completely out of sight.

"Ne Natsu, Lucy-chan is being weirder then usual today!" The familiar exceed would watch her run away, his face holding confusion and concern, but it was shown in a playful manner. He floated over to Natsu and landed on his head, Natsu rubbing his chin not sure what to make of it, thinking this was a bit odd for Lucy but being a bit hard headed.

"I guess she's just busy, let's get going Happy!" Natsu would soon stand from his seat, putting his fist up as he walked towards the door, waving a hand as a farewell towards Lisanna and the rest of the guild.

...

"What the hell was that!?" Lucy exclaimed as she launched herself on her bed, a cry of desperation sounding out as she rolled around frustrated, kicking her feet and waving about her fist.

She had no idea why she was acting this way, in fact it wasn't as if she felt this weird sensation very often. In fact, she never feels this sensation but why now? She was being a complete **bitch** to her best friend and for what?!

 _Could it be?_ She soon thought, _I'm..._

No way, that couldn't be right! The female would quickly shoot up on her bed, balling her hands into fist once more as she crumpled up the blanket underneath her. "I just need to go on a job, anything!" she cried out, desperate to get her mind off of things.

 _You know the Sweetheart Festival is approaching soon, I wonder if Natsu will ask her to go..._

The words of Mira had rung in Lucy's head like an annoying song, the way Mirajane sounded so happy at the thought of her sister going with the hotheaded dragon was enough to make Lucy feel sick. _Natsu doesn't have a romantic bone in his body, why would he even consider going?_ Lucy reassured herself, releasing the death grip she held on the blankets.

Lucy soon shook her head quickly as if to shake away the thoughts that plauged her, standing up from her seat to head over to the bath to freshen up and go to bed.

You're probably wondering what the Sweetheart Festival is, huh? Well, every year on Feburary 14th a festival would be held in Magnolia. The festival was created to celebrate love, the joining of two lovers or the begining of a new start at love. It was a very lovey dovey scene, long term couples would enjoy the rides and remember their love or shy folk would dare ask out their crushes.

Lucy had always dreamt of going, she had heard stories of said festival all throughout her childhood and even when she arrived at Fairy Tail she never found the time to go. It was a romantic place to be, a day where many found it a perfect place to propose marriage.

 _I wish I could go._

Sighing, the mage quickly finished her bath and would soon be found rubbing her towel over her wet locks, trying to dry it as much as she could before using an hair dryer for the rest. As she did this she found herself humming a song she learned from Lyra to calm her nerves, soon finishing up in the bathroom and opening the door to get some rest.

 _Oh well, I'll just find a job to do tommorow and try to avoid those two as much as possible._

"Yo! Luce!" The voice couldnt have been louder, a huge grin would accompany it as a certain pink haired man laid on her soft pink bed, the usual blue feline no where to be seen this time.

Lucy stopped in her tracks, her mouth gaping open as she was actually caught off guard this time around. "Wha..." she began, an eyebrow twitching in annoyance as she soon came to. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE SO LATE?!" she screeched as she threw the nearest item at his head.

Dodging, Natsu would sit up cross legged and looked to her with a confused puppy dog look. "What do you mean? I came to check on you!" he quickly replied sounding insulted.

"What do YOU mean? I don't need to be checked up on!" the blonde protested, crossing her arms and puffing up her chest as she did. Jeez, this guy... it's not like she was a baby.

Natsu simply scratched his cheek with a sigh, glancing out the window as a sweat drop rolled down his cheek. "I mean, you kind of left the guild in a hurry, so..." he quietly began to speak once more, turning his glance back to Lucy for the time being.

Ah that's right, she did make a huge scene didn't she? Sure it wasn't a crazy big scene but she did feel embarrassed after realizing what she did.

Lucy grumbled a bit looking back towards the floor, nervously chewing on her bottom lip in an attempt to think of an excuse for her behavior. "It's fine I was just tired and wanted to go home." she finally stated, waving a hand dismisably.

"Anyways, if that's all you came here for then..."

"That's not it."

Taken aback by his sudden words, Lucy had stared at the dragon slayer intensely. "Eh?" the female muttered out, eyebrows furrowing in confusion and slight frustration.

"You heard of that festival right?" Natsu began nervously, rubbing the back of his head as if he was embarrassed. His slit eyes darted from Lucy back to the ground as he waited for her response.

"The Sweetheart Festival...?" Lucy replied, feeling her face heat up in a split second. _What the heck, get a hold of yourself!_ She thought, shaking her head to shake away said thoughts. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well..." Natsu continued raising his head having more confidence in his words this time around. "Would you go with me, Lucy?" he beamed, flashing a toothy grin towards her finally.

In that moment the mage could have sworn her heart lept up into her throat and was choking her. She fumbled for the words to say, and twiddled her fingers shyly. "This is really sudden, but... S-sure!"

Her mind filled with thoughts on how much fun they would have, she would have to avoid any moving rides but they could play some games and watch the fireworks together! She couldn't have been happier.

"There's this scavenger hunt and I want you to help me!" The dragon suddenly declared, hands raising into fist as he spout out flames from his excitement. He reached for a paper crumbled in his pants and pulled it out, unfolding it he began to read it outloud.

"The hunt goes on all night and the items are at the festival on different rides! Theres a grand prize to the first person to bring back all the items!" He burst out, muttering even more things about the food there and the hunt.

A twinge of disappointment shot through Lucy's heart and she forced a smile on her face. _I knew it._ Lucy thought to herself and forced herself to face the facts. _He must have asked Lisanna already right? She's lucky..._

The change of her tone didn't spark his attention as he was much too excited to begin the search and beat everyone else. "Sure that sounds like fun!" she said raising her fist to seem determined.

Meeting her gaze Natsu couldn't help but notice something was off, however he couldn't pin it down. He soon brushed it off and smiled back. "I'll share the prize of course, don't worry!" he stated.

 _The prize isn't what I'm worried about, you idiot..._

"Yeah, thanks for inviting me." Lucy would put her hands behind her back once more, biting her bottom lip gently. "Now, I'm kind of tired so..."

"Oh right!" The pink haired wizard leapt from the bed and swiftly landed on the open window sill, looking back to her one last time. "See ya then, Luce." he smiled and was soon gone from sight.

As soon as he was out of sight and she knew it, she slammed the window shut and shut her eyes tightly in defeat. "How could I be so stupid...?" Lucy sighed, staring out the window as she watched the moon that hung proudly in the sky.

 _Well, I can't be too sad right? At least I can spend it with my nakama..._

 _..._

 _To be continued, thanks for reading and do fav/review/etc!_


	2. Lisanna

**A/N: Some love for the shape shifting siblings in this chapter but I'm trying to work the story slowly, so it's not too rushed. I'm liking it so far, I hope you guys do too!**

 **A/N 2: Tried doing some research on kimonos/yukatas before adding them in since I don't want to offend anyone. I'm still a newbie, so bare with me please! D:**

...

It wasn't very long until the day of the Sweetheart Festival rolled around. The town was bustling with life as volunteers and guilds alike helped set up the festivities for tonight, the chatter of the town could be heard from miles away and the excitement was clear.

The townsfolk had asked members of Fairy Tail to help set up, and in return for their help they would be able to ride on the various attractions and get many other things free of charge. Many had taken up the kind offer and helped out as much as they can, setting up booths and even helping out with the scavanger hunt that was to be held during the festivities.

"Mira-nee!" An enthusiastic voice had called out as Mirajane turned a heel to face it. Mirajane had been enthusiastically helping around, carrying boxes and delivering food to the vendors for the majority of the day. She loved helping out, and the free passes were just a bonus in her eyes.

"Lisanna, shouldn't you be getting ready?" the elder of the two sisters smiled kindly towards her, a box of prizes in her hand that were to be hung in a target shooting booth. Lisanna had not dressed up for the festival yet, as it was only 5 in the afternoon and the festival started at 7.

"I wanted to see if you needed help first! There's still time isn't there?" Lisanna replied as she also carried a small box in her hands with other smaller prizes, returning the smile to her sister.

"Ah yes true." Mirajane started as she began to walk once more, arriving at the booth and hanging up the prizes on the wall of said area. Lisanna was right behind her, setting down her box and getting to work just as steadily.

They hadn't said much to each other as they worked, Mirajane was always the type to get serious when volunteering with work such as this.

"Ne, Mira-nee..." the white haired mage broke the silence after a couple of minutes of quiet humming and silence. When she heard her name, Mira turned her head to flash her sister a questioning look in response.

"Hm?" The elder sister soon said after she gave her the look, returning to finish hanging the rest of the items, all consisting of teddy bears and different kinds of trinkets.

"W-well..." Lisanna began, fidgeting nervously with the string of one of the smaller plushies as she hung it. "I was invited to go to the festival..." she began "W-with Natsu-kun..."

Mira had stopped what she was doing completely and turned to face her sister with wonder in her eyes. The smile that crept on her face was no secret and she was eager to hear more. "Really?" She questioned as she observed the now red face in front of her.

"W-well in reality he wants me to help him and Lucy with the scavanger hunt." Lisanna was quick to fix her error of words, a sweat drop rolling down her cheek as she laughed half heartedly. She didn't know what she was expecting really, she wanted nothing more than a romantic night with her crush but she knew Natsu wasn't the type to get worked up over romance.

As their conversation continued, Mirajane and Lisanna had both finished setting up rather quickly. The two of them had grabbed the boxes that were now empty and headed out on their way, Mira holding an expression of amusement all the while. "That sounds like Natsu." she stated, a giggle rousing from her at the thought of the three intensely searching for the items. Lisanna giggled as well as she shook her head.

"He's so silly, but I'm glad I get to spend it with him." As the two finished up hanging up the prizes and were now permitted to go and get ready, they both headed back to their home to get dressed for the night. "And I'm sure Lucy will make it even more fun!"

"Ah yes, it's a little sad though..." The shapeshifter began as they were now on route to go home, a hand on her cheek as she sighed as if helpless. Lisanna rose an eyebrow as she observed her sisters actions in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She quickly asked.

"Well Lucy was rather upset the other day, it didn't seem like she wanted to go to the festival when I had brought it up." Mirajane mumbled, crossing her arms with a pout on her lips.

Lisanna glanced to the ground as they walked, the sun was slowly setting and birds around them began to quiet down leaving a serene peace in the air, though this didn't stop her from thinking.

"Maybe the festival upsets her? It is about love and I've noticed how Lucy gets with that." She then began as she twiddled her thumbs. It was true, Lucy was always fawning over love and marriage and she always wanted to have a boyfriend but her luck with males was never good making the blonde reluctant to speak of the subject.

"Natsu didn't want her to stay home all day, so he invited her too." Lisanna had shrugged as she looked over to Mira once more. She was concerned as well, when Lucy left in a rush that day she did seem very upset and she wanted badly to ask her what was wrong but she hadn't known her too well yet.

Mirajane closed her eyes as she thought, her expression softening as she got lost in her mind. "Natsu is always caring for you both, isn't he?" she suddenly muttered, a small smile on her face. "I know why she was upset that day."

This made the younger mage stop in her tracks as she turned her body completely to face her, the action caused Mirajane to also stop as she looked to her confused. "Did she tell you?" Lisanna asked.

Mirajane shook her head no, closing her eyes once more. "No, though I can tell." she was quick to respond that time around. She didn't take the time to stand there speaking however and she soon was on her way once again. They reached the door of their house and Mirajane reached for her keys, sliding it into the lock and twisting it so that the door would click and she would push it open.

"We're home!" both sisters had said in unision as they stepped into their cozy little home. It wasn't much, but it was theirs and the subject of Lucy was forgotten for a quick second as a hearty 'Welcome back!' sounded from Elfman in the kitchen.

"Elf-nii what are you doing?" Lisanna was the first to question as she popped her head in the doorway.

"Eating before the festival! Theres a pie eating contest and a Man must work hard as practice!" he bellowed, stuffing his face with a few pies he had gotten to get himself used to it before the contest. This earned a giggle from the younger sister as she dismissed herself and let him practice in peace.

 _Elfnii is going too isn't he?_ The female had smiled to herself when she left the kitchen, heading up to her room to pick out an outfit to get ready for tonight. "Miranee, can you help me get ready?" she called out to her sister as she went up the stairs, knowing well she didn't have to but wanting her help to look nice.

Mirajane followed behind her and gave her a nod, happy to help her sister and having a few ideas on how. "Of course, leave it to me." She responded, heading into her sisters room to start.

...

"Whoa, Lisanna! Neesan! You look amazing! Man!" The excited Elfman sparkled as he shouted these words, his eyes set on his two sister who had came down the stairs like princesses. They both wore matching yukatas, Lisannas was a light blue with white flower patterns down the dress and Mirajanes was inverted. Their hair ornament were white and blue flowers with beads dangling down.

"Really?" Lisanna giggled as she bashfully put her hands behind her back, tilting her head to the side.

"Thank you, I see you're ready to go too, Elfman~" Mirajane giggled as she observed her brother whom was all dressed up in a black yukata as well. She was happy to be going with them, even though she had been invited by several guys wishing to be her valentines she only agreed to go with her siblings.

"Of course! A man would never miss a festival!" he shouted as he rose his fist into the air, however in all of their excitment it would quickly come to a stop when a knock was heard at the door of the house. Mirajane was the first to walk over towards the door, twisting the knob and swinging it open with a friendly smile on her face.

"Yo!" From the outside, Natsu had been standing proudly dressed up and ready to go, his signature scarf around his neck as he wore a black outfit as well. Everyone knew Natsu was never the type to try very hard when it came to dressing up, however when he did he cleaned up nicely and he looked rather handsome. Happy had been floating close by also wearing a small little matching outfit.

"Natsu, you look nice~" Mirajane had spoken sweetly as she looked at what he wore, the dragon slayer responded by rubbing the back of his head bashfully.

"Thanks Mira." he replied with his signature toothy grin. "Is Lisanna ready?" he then questioned as he attempted to peek over the female for any sight of her sister, and soon the mage was right beside Mirajane.

"Natsu!" Lisanna cheerfully called out as she waved to him smiling. She observed his attire for the night and couldn't help but blush very lightly as she noticed just how handsome he looked.

"Whoa Lisanna that looks good on you!" The pink haired boy exclaimed, wide eyes as he observed her yukata.

"Aye! She looks like a princess!" Happy chimmed in, raising a paw as he smiled at her as well.

"You guys..." Lisanna started, shyly moving a strand of her hair behind her ear. She was trying not to get too excited over his words as he always said that to her, but she couldn't help but feel at least a little shy about the compliment.

As the two continued some conversation about their outfits and what they're going to do for the night, Mirajane simply continued to smile. "You two should get going, the festival should have started already." the female spoke.

"Ah that's right! We got to meet Lucy there, let's go!" Natsu would quickly take a hold of Lisanna's wrist, tugging her along as he turned back to wave to Mirajane and Elfman who now stood at the door. "We're going now! See ya!" he called out, Lisanna protesting to being pulled along in the background.

"You sure they'll be ok?" Elfman grumbled watching until they were out of sight completely. Mirajane rose a hand to her mouth and giggled once more.

"I hope it works out between the three of them." Was all she came up with as she fixed her skirt and turned to face her younger brother. "Shall we get going as well?" she asked and gave an enthusiastic nod, the two now closing the door behind them and heading for the festival.

 _Good luck, Natsu._


	3. Festival Start!

**A/N: This is a rather short chapter, though the actual Lisanna/Lucy jealousy starts the next chapter so stay tunned~**

 **A/N 2: Feel free to suggest things you'd like to see. I love feedback!**

...

The festival was as lively as any other festival that the town of Magnolia had put together in the past. Although it was the same as any other, the air had been completely different as it was filled with love and laughter despite having just started.

A lot of people had turned out for the event, all ranging from eldery couples to teen couples and all were dressed in beautiful outfits as they wandered from ride to ride, having as much fun as they can before it ended.

"Why am I here...?" a certain blonde mage had whined out as she stood near the entrance of the festival. People came and went, all passing by as she simply tried to sink into the crowd and not be noticed at all. Her plan didn't go so well however as many people, especially males, had noticed her attire.

Lucy was no stranger to getting dressed up when it came to events like these, and she would not be beat when it came to styling her hair. The female wore a light pink yukata, a star pattern would run down the skirt and across her chest which was heavily exposed despite how hard she tried. The sleeves hung on her shoulders but looked as if they would give away at any moment, a reason as to why so many stared but she paid no mind to it.

Her hair was expertly put together by Cancer himself, a very cute bun with her bangs hanging down, chopsticks holding the bun together with ease. The chopsticks held a small star charm which dangled from the top and made a small chime whenever she turned her head side to side.

As pretty as she looked, her expression did no help in tying the ensemble together. She had obviously been upset still, she wanted nothing more then to go home and crawl into her bed and cry for the rest of the night as she accepted her 'forever alone' status.

 _Well, chin up Lucy._ She thought, attempting to reassure herself. _Maybe your soul mate will find you here and take you away? You can eat fried octopus and share your first kiss under the fireworks._

Wishful thinking was what kept her going for the beginning of the night, and she tried her best to listen to her words of wisdom.

"Lu-chan!" A familiar voice had called out and broke Lucy's train of thought, her eyes widening out of surprise as she was greeted by the sight of her blue haired friend Levy and her very out of place date Gajeel.

"Ah, Levy-chan! Gajeel!" She responded out of shock, she really was NOT expecting Levy to be here with Gajeel of all people. Sure the two had chemistry and it was obvious they harbored some kind of feelings for each other but no one in the guild thought they would act out on it anytime soon.

"Wow you look amazing!" Levy had walked up to Lucy and looked at her up and down, nodding as if approving of her looks which earned an indifferent grunt from the iron dragon slayer.

"Thanks, I just put it together..." The blonde responded as she twirled a strand of her golden locks on her index finger. Levy rose an eyebrow at this, knowing good and well that this was not something she just threw together.

"Came here alone, Eh?" Gajeel questioned, he too had rose his eyebrow but for another reason entirely. He surprisingly also dressed up, his gray yukata matched him rather well as his held silver lining along the edges of his sleeves and collar, a simple headband holding his mess of a mane out of his face.

"Well..." Lucy started as she glanced towards the ground and a small sweatdrop rolled down her cheek, "I'm waiting for someone." she started, adding a 'whom should've been here by now' under her breath.

"Who did you come with, Lu-chan?" The blunette was curious to know, as she was always poking her nose in the blondes love life, and although Lucy had no care those other times she wished she would drop the subject this time around.

As she opened her mouth it was as if another voice answered for her.

"Luuuuuuuuceeeeeeeee!" it drawed out, although it sounded very upbeat and happy, as if he had a whole lot of energy to burn off tonight. _Just great_ , was the first thought that came into her head.

The two whom had been chatting with Lucy both looked up and was greeted by the sight of Natsu still pulling Lisanna around and Happy happily following the two. Gajeel and Levy exchanged looks, both having a silent conversation in that one glance.

"Come on, Pipsqueak, this is gonna get ugly real fast." The taller man finally huffed before Natsu and his companions could come closer, taking the bookworms much smaller hand into his and pulling her along.

"H-hey!" Levy began, face flushed as soon as his hand came into contact with hers. She glanced over to Lucy who simply waved her a goodbye, and she smiled apologetically in return. "See you later, Lu-chan!" and with that, they were out of sight.

"Jeez, I was waiting for you." Lucy had sighed as she put her fists on her hips looking annoyed as ever. She had glanced over to the blue feline who had waved to her as he floated by and she smiled a bit knowing she wouldn't be alone with Natsu, that would just cause a lot of awkwardness that she didn't need.

"Sorry, Lucy!" Happy was the first to apologize as she stayed floating beside the blonde female who simply gave a sigh.

"I started to think you weren't going to come, Nat-" Lucy quickly stopped her words as soon as Lisanna came into sight. "Su..." she ended quietly, quickly shutting her mouth.

"Sorry, Lucy-chan! That was my fault." Lisanna smiled bashfully, bowing in respect hoping that she wasn't too upset with them before standing straight again after Natsu had let go of her hand.

 _They were... holding hands...?_

Lucy stared at the ground silently, her fingers twitching lightly before she balled her hand up into a fist. "N-no, that's ok," She muttered. "I didn't wait very long." she then ended, lifting her head up and forcing a smile onto her face.

 _Why did you bring her?_ Was the first thought that came to the mages mind, but she shook her head scolding herself for thinking such negative thoughts towards her nakama.

Natsu observed Lucy's expressions, raising an eyebrow as he noticed them falter whenever Lisanna would speak. He rubbed his chin a bit thoughtfully before it was quickly interrupted.

 _"Couples participating in the Scavanger hunt please make your way to the plaza for the list of items needed!"_

"Ah I had almost forgotten!" Natsu exclaimed, throwing his arms up into the air as if surprised, causing Lucy to sigh in response. "This is going to be awesome! Let's go!" The pink haired male smiled towards both of the mages, Lisanna eagerly nodding as she started to walk.

"Aye sir!" Happy called out as he followed Lisanna excited to start the hunt as well.

"Well I guess it's best to get this over with, huh?" Lucy sighed as she began to walk as well, soon stopping when she felt a hand wrap around her arm and stop her.

"Luce." Natsu spoke softly, tightening his grip around his arm but in a way that was still gentle and wouldn't hurt her in any way. "What's the matter? You seem off."

Lucy's eyes would widen slightly at the sudden question, she didn't think that he noticed these things at all and this certainly threw her for a loop when she thought his only concerns were the scavanger hunt and food. She would turn her gaze away from his for a second shrugging a bit as the charm which dangled from the chopsticks jingled slightly.

"It's nothing," she began softly as she gently took her arm away, despite Natsu not wanting to drop the subject so easily he let her go. "We're going to get a late start if we keep standing around like this, right?" she smiled gently, trying her best to stay positive so she wouldn't ruin his mood.

"Yeah... I guess so." He answered grudgingly, rubbing the back of his head. Lucy would smile and pat his shoulder to get his attention.

"Race you there?" Lucy would ask, Natsu lifiting his head to look at her before a wide smile appeared on his face once again.

"You're on!"


	4. Scavenger Hunt Start!

It would seem as if this festival was dragging on excruciatingly slow. The three wizards all made their way to the plaza that would hold some games that went on during the festival. One was a couples sock hop, the other was a couples trivia game and the last one in which Natsu had dragged the two females along for was the scavenger hunt.

"Come one, Come all!" A hefty voice bellowed as it called out to the people coming to and from the other rides. It had belonged to the person holding the hunt, a rather heavy set fellow with a funny looking beard and odd pointy ears.

"All couples planning to participate please do come sign up and we will hand you the list needed!" The man spoke as couples came to sign their names up and get ready to hunt. Natsu did not hesitate to bolt past others waiting and land with his hands on the table with the signup paper.

"Yosh! I'm all fired up!" He shouted as he grabbed the paper and pen, not wasting a second to scribble down his name, Lucy's and Lisanna's. The man would stare at him in surprise, noting how he had put down three names instead of two.

"U-um, sir." He began, raising a finger up to get his attention as Natsu stopped and looked up to him with curiosity in his eyes.

"It's rather curious how you have three names, most of the couples are only pairings." He then stated, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow in a suspicious manner. Natsu simply blinked, scratching his head with the pen as he pondered that statement.

"So?" The Salamander said, tilting his head and looking up to the larger man in front of him.

It was as if Lucy and Lisanna's mind were connected when they both slammed their palm onto their face in disbelief. Gosh, Natsu was cute but boy was he stupid.

"I think what the man is trying to say is that there can only be two contestants." Lisanna was the first to speak up, causing Lucy to stare at her for a brief moment with narrowed eyes before breaking her nasty gaze.

" _Stop that, Lucy!"_ The blonde scolded herself as she shook off the thoughts once more, she hated being so mean to Lisanna as she was a sweet girl but there was just a force inside of her that would not quit it.

"Ehhhh? That's no fair! I can't leave anyone behind!" The pink haired wizard would shout out as he waved his fist, pen still in his grip. The contest holder would huff as if insulted and a heated argument would start between the two of them, much to the girls chagrin.

"Natsu stop it!" Lisanna tugged at his arm but the argument would not let up.

"Enough enough!" Lucy shouted loud enough that she would be heard by the three, Natsu being the fist to silence himself as he turned to look at her. She sounded angry and when Lucy was angry she was as bad as Erza, it was almost terrifying to think of.

"If it really is a big deal I'll just go home and let Lisanna do it with you." Lucy quietly spoke up after that outburst, crossing her arms just about done with this whole charade. She knew something would happen, and the festival had barely started. It had to be a sign telling her to just go home.

"Lucy..." Natsu started as he furrowed his eyebrows, really not wanting her to leave especially noticing his upset she's been ever since they had gotten there. The man seemed to have become interested in their conversation and listened in.

"N-no you shouldn't have to leave, Lucy-san." Lisanna twiddled her fingers feeling a bit bad, not knowing why but feeling as if Lucy just didn't want to be around her. At the moment, that was true. "I'll go, you and Natsu should have fun." The white haired mage smiled sweetly towards Lucy, causing her to turn her head away with a bit of a guilty look on her face.

While this had all been happening, Happy had been floating above them all and watching. He didn't exactly want anyone to go home, he just wasn't sure how to fix this mess.

Lucy was about to protest, however the man of the event had cleared his throat and stroked his mustache a bit.

"I see there is some tension in this group." He started, causing them all to squint in confusion, what the heck did he mean about tension? "For this moment, I will allow the three of you to partake in the hunt." he finished with a wide smile. Even if he was but a stranger the tension between them all was indeed tense and definitely noticeable.

"Eh?" They all said in unison, the action being weird in of itself but it wasn't pointed out.

"That way we can all hunt!" Happy had finally chimed into the conversation, lowering himself to be eye level with all of them. The man jumped as he just noticed the flying feeling, causing Happy to sulk momentarily for being forgotten.

"I... guess that works?" Lucy had spoken up, the two of the group looking to her once more. As they looked to her, Lucy tried her best to hide any disappointment that would threaten to appear on her face.

"Are you sure that wouldn't be cheating?" Lisanna then spoke after Lucy, raising her hand to her mouth as she spoke curiously.

"As long as you guys don't do anything TO cheat, there shouldn't be a problem right?" The man replied, "Cheaters will be banned from the events next year you know." He was sure to emphasize it.

Lucy couldn't care less about being banned, as she had made a vow to herself to never ever agree to go on a scavenger hunt with Natsu and Happy ever again. It was too much trouble with her emotions then the prize was worth, whatever that was.

Natsu simply jumped up and cheered out of excitement and triumph, ready to start tearing the place apart to find the things needed. As he was busy hopping around and spouting fire, the man would hand Lucy, Lisanna, Happy and eventually Natsu a list of the items they would need to find.

"Find them all within midnight and bring them back to me for evaluation, if you have everything the prize is yours!"

"Midnight, eh?" Natsu said as he smirked widely, clutching the paper tightly with his hand causing it to crumble up slightly. "We'll find it in an hour!" He screeched as he rose his arms into the air, Happy enthusiastically agreeing with him.

Lisanna was doubtful they would find the items so quickly, but she wanted to join the two in their cheer and so she did.

Lucy watched them all with a blank expression, raising the paper and examining the list once more while they wasted time. "These all seem pretty simple." she soon spoke after reading over the list, she could tell by the way the clues were worded that they would be romantic items, how cheesy.

"Alright, you guys going to stay here or are we going to start?" Lucy lowered the paper as she looked over to the group with an annoyed expression, causing them all to stop and laugh nervously as a sweat drop rolled down their head.

"We better get going or else the other couples will find the items before us!" Lisanna was the first to speak up as she headed over to Lucy's side and examined the first clue as well. Well at least she wasn't as dense as Natsu and that's a good thing.

"Yeah!" Natsu would look down to his crumpled up paper and read over the first one with a thoughtful expression. He stayed staring at it for a couple of minutes and the two females were beginning to worry.

"Er... Natsu?" Lucy spoke up as she looked to him with her eyebrows furrowed.

"What the heck does this even mean?!" He then burst out as he scratched his head frustrated. Lucy sighed, she had a feeling he didn't think that the items were going to be harder to find due to the fact the clues are usually riddles, that is the fun of scavenger hunts after all, didn't he know that?

"It's a riddle, Natsu." Lucy said as she pointed to the first clue on the paper he held. He didn't get a word of what she was saying so she simply sighed. "You have to figure out the riddle and it'll reveal where the thing is." she hoped this would help him get the rules a bit more clearly and it seemed something clicked.

"Oh! Well, what's it say?" he asked as he held the paper out to the blond.

"Eh why do I have to decode it?" She mumbled, pushing the paper away with a huff.

"Because you're good with words aren't you Lucy? You're very smart too." Lisanna added as she smiled to her kindly, Lucy looked away and down at the floor in embarrassment and confusion, why was she making it so hard to be jealous of her?

"I guess." Lucy simply replied and thus read the riddle over, maybe this would get Natsu to run off somewhere to give her some air to think.

After some evaluating and not a lot of thinking, Lucy had found the answer to the riddle. "The first one is in the pumpkin patch, it's a gold ring." She spoke as she held out the paper with little interest to the dragon slayer before her who took the paper with fascination.

"Whoooaaa, Luce you're good at that!" He beamed with excitment before he clenched his hands into fist. "Yosh! Let's go!" He then darted off faster then the girls who were about to follow him and they simply sighed and went on their way behind him.

"He's very ecstatic, isn't he?" Lisanna couldn't help but giggle as she watched the boy in admiration, Lucy glancing over to her and narrowing her eyes at the expression she was making towards her best friend.

"Mm." Lucy wouldn't think of any other word to say, why would she? She was much too tired, emotionally and somewhat physically, to think of a snarky remark. Being jealous was difficult, and although she didn't particularly want to be jealous she had really no control over her emotions.

"Let's have fun ok?" The white haired mage would look up to Lucy with a kind expression, eyes holding no malice or hate towards the blond that was obviously a 'love rival', as Juvia would've put it.

"Sure..."


	5. Reassurance

"What time is it?" Lucy mumbled to herself as she looked around for any sign of a clock. The night had fallen and the festival was still going strong, it would seem that more people were here since she had first arrived. When she had found a clock she saw it was a quarter to 12 causing her to roll her eyes and become even more annoyed.

In the past hours they had found most of the items on the list they acquired earlier, though for the last item they thought it would be best for them to split into twos and search for it due to the complicated riddle it came with. It was Lucy's idea, mainly an excuse to stay far from the dragon slayer as much as she could so she wouldn't lash out on him. Natsu had gone off to search with Happy and the two females were stuck together to search.

Lucy wouldn't really mind any other day, she and Lisanna did talk quite a bit, however today she was just not having it. She had tried to convince herself that it wasn't anything against the mage, even though Lucy knew that was a blatant lie.

"Are you sure it's here, Lucy-san?" Lisanna questioned, both of the females had been kneeling down and searching through a patch of pumpkins near the festival area. Sure it was an odd place, however Lucy was sure this is where the riddle was referring to. The girl simply nodded as she moved some of the vines away from the ground, looking for any sight of the item.

"I thought it was..." She replied, huffing once more causing a strand of her blonde hair that had fallen in front of her face to lift up before falling back down against her forehead. "It said that among the darkness this item will shine brightly, or something along those lines." The blonde was beginning to become irritated, as if she wasn't already.

Lisanna would watch her as she angrily shoved aside more of the vines, cursing under her breath and pulling her sleeves before they would get caught on the pumpkins.

"So... that relates to dirt?" Lisanna was hesitant to ask seeing the deadly aura emanating from Lucy but she was simply curious. Lucy paused before she looked up to Lisanna, staring just a bit. Lisanna flinched, she could've sworn that Lucy was about to pounce at her for asking such a dumb question but that wasn't the case at all, in fact she simply shrugged and sat back up.

"I don't know... I just want to hurry up and find this thing." The blonde replied, this time rather then a snarky tone to her voice it was rather sad and withdrawn. The shapeshifter couldn't help but soften her expression in worry and confusion, had something been bothering her this whole time and they simply ignored her?

"Natsu is so invested in this and if finding the stupid thing would make him happy then I just want to hurry it up." She concluded, brushing some hair from her face behind her ear.

The search came to a halt as Lisanna placed a hand ontop of Lucy's that had been firmly on her lap since she sat up. The gesture caused Lucy to jump in alarm before their gazes met.

"We're just friends, you know." Lisanna spoke.

 _Eh?_

Lucy sat there confused, the gesture and the words that she spoke had left her totally flabbergasted. "What are you talking about, Lisanna?"

The mage closed her eyes calmly and simply giggled, suddenly rising to stand on her feet as she held out a hand towards Lucy. Hesitantly, she took a hold of it and stood on her feet as well.

"Natsu and I, we're only friends." She began once again, "That's all we've ever been, really." As she explained herself further, she couldn't help but notice a small glint of light from the corner of her eye. She turned her body to walk towards it and as she approached a tree she would notice the glimmer once again from the hole in the trunk.

Lucy watched quietly, and Lisanna soon pulled out a gold ring from the dark hole when she had reached in and smiled knowingly. It was what they had been looking for, the last item on the list.

"Lisanna..."

"You don't have to say anything, I know. In fact, I think everyone knows at this point." Lisanna giggled and held out her hand for Lucy's once more, placing the small round object in her palm and closing her fingers over it.

"I'll admit, I've always liked Natsu." She sighed but continued, "Though I'm happy being just his friend, seeing him happy is all I could ask for, and you, Lucy, make him happy."

As soon as the words had came out from her mouth Lucy couldn't help but blush a deep red, the blush staining her cheeks before slowly creeping onto her whole face. She attempted to cover her face with her hand that had not held the ring, but it was no use.

"W-what are you saying, Lisanna?!" Lucy exclaimed, flustered by all of this being admitted at once. She made Natsu happy? Sure they were good friends but she never thought that she could make him happy, at least not in a way that was noticeable to everyone else BUT herself.

There wasn't much of a response from the mage, instead she simply glanced towards the clock once more and noted that there was only 10 minutes until midnight. "Go find Natsu, I'm sure he will be happy to know you found the last item." Before Lucy could protest, Lisanna had begun to walk off from the female.

"The firework show is going to start soon after, I'll meet you guys there ok?" With that, Lisanna had left Lucy with her thoughts and the ring. Lucy stared at her hand, opening it up slightly so that she could see the ring that she held. It was shiny for a fake but that wasn't her concern right now.

" _Why?"_ Was all Lucy could think, looking back up to the clock as the hand slowly inched it's way closer to mark 9 minutes. Her eyes widened as she came back to her senses, sure she was extremely confused from the conversation with Lisanna but if she didn't want to upset Natsu she had to get the last item to him quickly.

Without thinking, she would hide the ring safely in one of the cups of her bra, making sure it wouldn't bother her or slip out when she ran. She couldn't do much, considering she didn't have any pockets in her yukata so it was the last resort.

As Lucy set off as fast as she could to find Natsu she couldn't help but smile to herself gently. She was worried for nothing, they were just friends and Lisanna wasn't some cruel girl trying to steal away her best friend, she was as sweet as ever and in fact WANTED them to be together.

"Jeez, the things I get into."

...

 **A/N: Short chapter is short but after this will mark the end of this little series and I'll try to make it longer and with tons of fluff. Thanks for reading and please feel free to leave a review!**


	6. Fireworks- End

"Natsu? Natsuuuuuu!"

Lucy had been wandering the crowd of people for a few minutes now, searching among all of them for the sight of pink hair that she knew so well however there was no sign of him as much as she tried to look.

"Jeez, where are you?" She muttered to herself, turning her head left and right as she continued her search. She glanced down to her cleavage, making sure that the ring she shoved into it was still there. It was an odd sight, but she had to do what she must to make sure she didn't lose the item.

The fireworks show was about to start and it was 5 minutes before midnight, causing Lucy to panic even more. If he wanted to win the damn hunt so badly why isn't he rushing up to her and dragging her away to collect their prize? Where was he anyways?

The blond had slowed down her steps as she neared near the ledge that was a few ways off from the festival. As she moved further, the sounds of the crowd and screaming children had died down and there was finally peace. She sighed as she glanced down the ledge, not seeing much due to the little light that was in this area.

Lucy huffed, crossing her arms as she drifted off into her thoughts and stood in her silence. She hadn't really enjoyed the festivities since she got there and as much as she wanted to her worries would quickly brush off that urge. She had been acting silly this whole time and admittedly she felt a bit guilty for it.

"Heh," she suddenly spoke up, a small chuckle leaving her lips involuntarily. When she had stopped to think about it, she really had just denied her own feelings. It was obvious to everyone, even Lisanna, that she had feelings for him but she simply tried to deny her jealousy because of it. Now that she had realized her feelings, the only thing that was left was trying to get Natsu to understand how she felt, or even having the courage to tell him.

"You're so stupid, Natsu..."

"Luce?"

It was as if she was suddenly encased in ice as she felt herself freeze at the sound of the familiar voice saying her name. She almost didn't want to turn around but she knew that it was whom she had been looking for this whole time after finding the ring in her bra. The only reason it startled her so much was due to the fact she had been wasting her time thinking about him rather then searching for him again.

"N-Natsu!" She spoke up, unable to help the stutter that rose from her lips as she turned quickly on her heel and turned to face him. She had probably sounded a bit more excited then she had intended but she really couldn't care anymore. When she fixed her gaze on him properly she noticed him carrying some of the items on the list in a bag that hung over his shoulder, but he soon put it down on the floor.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" He would speak as he took a few steps closer to her, concern evident in his voice causing Lucy to blink her eyes in surprise. He was worried?

She tried to come up with an excuse, but really couldn't find any. She looked to the right and left of him and noticed that Happy was not with him. It was odd considering that the feline had departed with him to search for the item like she had planned.

"I.." she began, "I was trying to find you, dummy." She then spoke, crossing her arms and puffing up her cheeks in an attempt to look annoyed with him even though she really wasn't.

"Near a ledge?

"I just found myself here alright?!" Lucy whined as she waved her arms about frantically in an attempt to defend herself. This caused Natsu to chuckle, making her stop and let her arms fall to her sides once more as she felt her cheeks warm up.

"I found Lisanna and she told me to come find you, Happy stayed with her." Natsu spoke as he rubbed the back of his head casually. "She said you had something."

"O-oh, yeah." Lucy looked down to the ground as she realized that he still was more concerned about the hunt. She shook herself out of it and reached into her bra absentmindedly to pull out the ring.

Natsu's brows furrowed as he noticed where her hand had been reaching and he blushed suddenly raising an arm in front of him. "W-what the hell are you doing?" He stuttered out in confusion.

"Calm down!" The mage said, pulling out the small round object and held it up to his face. "The last item on the list," she stated. "If we hurry, we can actually win." With this she smiled, thinking she's done enough frowning for the day.

Natsu would simply stare at the ring in awe, but broke his gaze from the item before he glanced down to the much shorter wizard in front of him and his wide grin would crawl onto his lips. Before she could think, she was swept off her feet and brought up into a huge bear hug.

"You're awesome, Luce!" Natsu boomed, squeezing her with his muscular arms but not enough to hurt her, just enough to make her realize just how happy he was. Lucy squeaked when she felt his arms wrap around her quickly, her face could have been spotted from a mile away with how red she had become.

"N-Natsu! Pu-put me down!" She shyly said, squirming in his grip and pushing at his chest with her hands but not doing much to losen his grip.

"No." He simply stated, his grip seeming to tighten around her small waist causing her to widen her eyes.  
"No?"

"Nah," he replied, " You've been bummed out these past few days and it's really weird." The salamander's voice would soften from the loud screeching he was doing before as he turned his head slightly to glance down at the ground.

"It's not like you at all, so I have to make you happy again. That's my job."

He never really admitted it, at least not without realizing it, but he hated to see Lucy upset, he ESPECIALLY hated to see her cry or anything similar to that. He always wanted to just squeeze the sadness out of her, and sometimes he would try to do just that. Sometimes it helped, other times it caused him to get whacked upside the head from the female but he felt it was worth it.

Lucy opened her mouth to say something, but nothing really came out. She closed her lips once again, her glance meeting the ground once again as she thought. She always appreciated when he acknowledged that she was upset and this time was no exception. Before long, she found her arms reaching up and wrapping themselves around his neck.

" _You're dumb_." Is what she wanted to say, but instead she tightened her grip on him, causing Natsu to widen his eyes in response.

"Thank you for noticing, Natsu." She began, a small smile appearing on her face. "I'm fine now though, so don't worry." She assured him with a nod, feeling him relax in her embrace.

"Heh good, you know I'm not too good with this whole 'consoling' thing." He nervously said, smiling down to her, Lucy giggling in response.

"I know."

It felt as if hours had passed as they simply held onto each other, both taking in each others scent and warmth as the seconds slowly ticked away. It was Lucy who would losen her grip first, tilting her head up so that she could look up to the taller dragon slayer which held her. Natsu would glance down to her, his wide smile still glued to his face as their eyes met and they both laughed.

" _I can barely remember what I was worried about."_ The celestial mage thought to herself as she observed the features on his face. Her eyes would glance around his eyes and his nose, finally she would stop and stare at his lips and she felt her face once again heat up.

Natsu would notice where she had been staring but he wasn't sure what to make it of. He was torn between pulling her in and closing the space between them or letting her go and not making things awkward by him mistaking her actions for wanting to kiss him.

The two were soon brought out of their thoughts when they had heard a crackling noise pop above them. They looked up quickly and were soon greeted by the sight of pink and blue sparkling lights above them. The fireworks show had begun, and it couldn't have been at a better time.

"Wow..." Lucy whispered as her smile grew, the lights reflecting in her big brown eyes. Natsu found himself looking to her face in facination more then he did with the fireworks, a very small tint of red appearing on his cheeks as well.

Had he always been this nervous around his partner? Sure he has held her like this before, and sure they had been this close before, but it was different somehow right now.

"Ah!" Suddenly Lucy had exclaimed, causing Natsu to look at her in surprise once again. "The hunt! It's going to be midnight!"

As Lucy went to pull herself from his grip, she felt it tighten once again. "Eh? Natsu, I thought you wanted to win this thing." She questioned, her brows lowering in confusion.

"Eh it's cool, the fireworks are much more interesting aren't they?" When he had spoke that, another crackling sound was heard in the sky and she could hear the faint oo's and aa's from the people at the festival in the distance.

With a sigh, Lucy would lift her hand and inched up to his nose, flicking it before she smiled.

"Ow! Why did you do that?!" He whined, rubbing his nose removing one of his arms from around her and she simply crossed her arms.

"You're confusing, that's why!" She replied, but soon snuggled against his chest suddenly, pressing her cheek against him while she did causing him to once again lose his train of thought and blush red. "What am I gonna do with you..." she muttered.

"I guess you'll just have to keep dealing with me!" Natsu smirked, causing Lucy to shake her head.

"Happy Valentines day, Natsu."

"Happy Valentines day, Luce."

...

 **A/N:** Welp that concludes this little story! I really just wanted to post something for valentines day of my precious NaLu... I hope you guys liked it, and please feel free to leave a review telling me your thoughts!


End file.
